


Mr. Perfectionist

by mxoxie



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Byakuya Togami - Freeform, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, byakuya x reader - Freeform, from byakuya’s pov, gentle to rough, oneshots, reader - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxoxie/pseuds/mxoxie
Summary: Byakuya comes face to face with the mysterious Ultimate Bounty Hunter, a woman that he never quite knew.But after an encounter in the library, maybe it’s fine that he wasn’t the best at everything, after all.
Relationships: Togami Byakuya/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Mr. Perfectionist

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for a friend, but I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you did too!  
> Sorry if this is bad, I’ve only ever written male x male stuff before, including smut, so this is all new territory. Still, I tried my best!

Such a pathetic excuse for a man.

Even looking at him, I couldn’t care any less that he was above me. But that was only height wise. I know I remain superior, in every shape, way, and form. 

Do people actually expect me to take this seriously? I have had to deal with utmost hardships in my life to help myself and my foundation succeed. This foolish cretin is simply nothing compared to my many life achievements. 

But he still finds the excuse to say something even more idiotic. 

“Dumbass, when the hell are you gonna shut up?” 

“Shut up?” I couldn’t resist the urge to snicker, pushing my glasses up so I could really get a handful of the wad of filth in front of me. “I believe I can say whatever I want. It doesn’t concern a pathetic excuse for a person such as yourself, anyway.” 

“Eh?” That was possibly the first time I’ve caught the lousy biker off guard, but he roared again. I suppressed the hunger to cover my ears. He might damage them, and I damn well know he doesn’t have near enough funds to cover for my hearing. “What, you think you’re some tough guy? Tryna get on my nerves and shit like that? I’ll give you something to laugh about, you rich fuck!”

And the sad little thing tried to cock his fist and put it right between my eyes. I swear, he could have broken my glasses. And I really wouldn’t want that happening. He once again, doesn’t have the funds, or the assets for that matter.

And then it happened in a flash of black and leather.

”You really shouldn’t do that.”

There she was. The woman that I’ve been most skeptical about since I’ve gotten here. Y/N. Always a peculiar one, I must admit. Quiet, in the corner, toying with her blades. For the Ultimate Bounty Hunter, she was extremely reserved. And that seemed to bother me even more. 

But what didn’t bother me was the fact that she had her knife right between Mondo Owada’s eyes, a slight smirk of her own passing onto her lips, and she relished in the splutters that came out of his own. 

“T-The fuck?” Even though he had an advantage on the height scale, he somehow didn’t try to move a muscle, and stood right there. He was grounded to the same position, and his fist shook limply at his side. “The hell do you think you’re doing? Get that knife outta my goddamn face, you crazy bitch!”

She raised an eyebrow, and out of nowhere, I heard an ear piercing laugh echo throughout the gym. Coming from her, of all people. 

“Haha! I’m sorry, but I really have to intervene sometimes! After all, you’re going to hurt him! And I really can’t have that happening.” I don’t know why, but those words made me feel just the tiniest bit of a shiver go down my spine. Especially the last sentence, though it was more of a cold hard chill than just a little shiver. 

“I guess I have to thank you. My glasses cost a small fortune. I can’t imagine the debt you’d owe to my family if you were to break them, Mondo.” The last sentence was directed to the biker, who now had a bright red face, lost for words. “You’re in my debt. Don’t get used to it.” 

And with that, I swiveled around and maneuvered myself to the end of the gym, opening the doors with a strong arm. Hearing them close behind me, I could already taste the argument about to occur in my mouth. 

And I liked it.

-

My words scanned across the pages of the book, and I pushed up my glasses once more, taking in the literature before me. 

For such a barren place, they do have surprisingly decent books. But it wasn’t anything like I had back at home. Plus, wiping thick layers of dust off of each hard cover was quite a chore. When would my butlers get the courage to find where I am, after all? 

Readjusting my position in the hard wooden chair, I moved the lamp a little so the yellow light smeared onto the cream colored pages, encapsulating the words in a golden glow. 

It was unbelievable how easy it was to get lost in something like this. William Shakespeare, first edition of classics. Even though I’ve read it countless times during my schooling as a child, it didn’t bother me to read it again, despite the fact that I practically memorized every single sentence.

I was so soaked by the words that danced across the pages like little ballerinas that I almost didn’t hear the two large doors of the library creek open. 

“Mondo, if you’ve come to attempt to get me to retaliate, it’s no use.” I said absentmindedly, waving my hand lazily, not bothering to look up. “Please, just-“

”Oh, I have no idea where that corn eatin’ shit is!” 

The sentence caught me off guard, and my eyes burned slightly as I finally moved them for what felt like the first time in forever. Looking at the figure in front of me, it came to light that it wasn’t the foolish biker gang leader, but instead Y/N. Still, the Ultimate Bounty Hunter. And still a very peculiar puzzle piece. 

“Then, why did you bother to come here? Perhaps it’s to admire me, like that laughable excuse of an author did so many previous times?” Obviously I was referring to the infamous Toko Fukawa, who loved to drool over me. I wasn’t surprised that someone like me would be admired, of course, but it still made me want to sigh rather heavily at the thought. Why didn’t she bother to take showers?

”I wanted to get my thing in return. Ya know. My debt that you owe me?” 

I scoffed.

”I’ve hardly heard you talk, and that’s the first thing that comes out of your lips? If you have nothing better to say, please, keep your vulgar mouth closed.”

But she decided to ignore me. 

“Keep my vulgar mouth closed? That’s some language you’ve got there, Byakuya!” She giggled oddly delightfully, and clasped her hands together, so out of her previous persona. 

The Y/N that held that knife to Mondo Owada’s neck had a dark glint in her eyes. Every muscle was tensed, every joint was on fire, every hair was smooth. She was composed, but at the same time, strangely burning. 

It’s honestly the first thing that managed to shock me. 

Since I realized we were in a killing game, of course.

Who knew so many fun things were happening so quickly? 

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to get something from you. Since you did say you owe me something and all.” 

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes, and let out a haughty humphf. 

“You’re annoying. But you did sort of help me out there. Not that I couldn’t help myself per say, but, well, you did. What do you want? I’m out of money at the moment, so that’s not an option. Don’t get your greedy materialistic hopes up.”

And then the same giggle echoed throughout the dim lit library, occupied by only one small lamp that rested on top of the dark wooden counter. 

Just what is the matter with this woman?

”I don’t want any stupid objects, Byakuya.” And that sentence made my breath hitch in an odd way. It had a cold undertone, but I could sense some sort of sultry tones peeking into the cracks of the words. 

The flash of black, the sound of leather, the glint of metal against light. 

“I want you.”

And there she was. 

I could feel my face heat up, and I stared down, hearing myself choke as I saw that she had somehow, with lightening fast movements, managed to straddle me. The short leather skirt rode up slightly so I could see the light peach of her thighs, unaccompanied by the black fishnet stockings that covered the rest of her long legs.

But I exhaled slowly, regained my composure, and did my best to remain calm. It was the first time that a woman had done that to me, granted, because I was forbidden to have any romantic contact with any female until my family found a perfect match. Just what I’d expect of course.

Then why did she make me feel like all of that was... coming undone? 

“You sound ridiculous.” I muttered, and I closed my book, placing it on the wooden desk near me. “You’re actually attempting to have relations like this with me? But you can’t even get with another person, I assume.” 

The high pitched giggle. Again. 

“You wouldn’t believe how many guys I’ve had to sleep with to get my catches! I’m telling ya, being a bounty hunter is superb shit!” And then she delved her crotch into my front. I could feel my pants tighten ever so slightly. 

“Then... Why are you attempting to be with me?” I questioned. My face heated up again, but I did my best to remain calm. Just stay calm, calm, calm. You haven’t had anything like this before but you can handle it. You’re Byakuya Togami. Togami, Togami, Togami.

”Well, duh, cause I want you! Now are you gonna have sex with me or not?” She questioned, and she randomly grasped my chin, pulling my face in closer. Why was she so blunt all of a sudden? Would she really be comfortable with doing this with anyone?

”I think this entire killing game has driven you mad.” I mumbled under my breath, trying to ignore the obvious tightening of my pants. 

“If you don’t want it, then fine. But I can feel ya, you know. You don’t need to deny that you’re turned on by me, it’s alright, I get it!” She smiled sweetly, somewhat oblivious to the effect she was giving off, and ground once more into my hips. I was unable to suppress a moan that escaped my lips, feeling sweat drip down my forehead. 

“Jesus Christ.” That was the only thing I mumbled, getting small groans out of me as she delved deeper into my groin area. Why did my mind feel like it was somewhat going blank? Why was this woman of all people having this effect on me?

”So is that a yes?” She asked, and leaned in so our lips were almost touching. I could smell the scent of the shampoo on her, and it made her feel even more amazing. This... unbelievable... person. Was doing this to me. How? Why?

I couldn’t get anything else out, so different from my usual form, and then she decided to rub against me one more time. 

That was it.

In a flash of black clothing, I had her back against the library wall, holding her wrists in my hands. I could sense the arousal starting to hurt in my pants, and even though this was my first time, I couldn’t help but feel so experienced already. Like this had happened so many times before. 

“Wow. This is new! Makes me think you’re on to somethi-“

”Shut up.”

I didn’t want to hear her stupid blabbering anymore, or that teasing of her. I just wanted to force her down and have the only thing coming out of her throat being moans and my name. God, now I understand why people feel like this. 

And I shut her up with a kiss, pressing my lips against hers. I could hear the shudder inside her chest, and I reached a hand up to grasp underneath her black mesh top, feeling her breast underneath. 

She leaned back and sighed slightly as I touched her, admiring her facial expressions and how they changed so drastically. She was mystical. Mysterious. Somewhat enchanting. Like a siren that finally caught the last crew member at bay. And now I was caught in her waves. 

I felt a hand on my pants and I let a groan of my own come out, hearing a zipper as my pants were forcefully tugged down. The next thing I knew, she had a hand wrapped around me, pumping slowly while staring at me with arousal in her eyes. 

My eyes widened and then screwed shut as the sensation overcame me. I’ve never had anything like this before, my whole body was as if it was heating up to it’s core. I kissed her yet again, and she buried her hand in my hair, the other one still working at my member. 

“Jeez, you’re so-“

”I said shut up,” I said sharply, smirking as she looked at me with surprise in her eyes. “You really need to know how to listen. Y/N.” Despite my mood, I let her work her hand on me, slowly pushing my hips forward.

”Kay.” And then she leaned in again, our lips pressing against each other’s, shaking a kiss while I felt her hand on my cock. She slowly worked a pace, going from slow to fast, and I could feel fire in my feet as I curled my toes. I knew I was near. 

I pulled away to feel myself sweat and my lower half heating up, and I pushed our foreheads together, panting desperately. 

“You’re gonna cum already? Jeez. And you’re supposed to be great at everything, huh?” 

“S-Shut up.” I groaned, staring into her brown eyes as she went even faster. I let out a loud moan, feeling my knees buckle and my stomach heat up, and I saw stars as I was pushed to my edge. Like every nerve was struck with a hot iron rod. 

But I still felt like that. And I didn’t feel any sweet release at all. 

“Ah?” I said questionably, looking down to see that she had taken her hand off of my dick. “H-Hey. Nobody told you to stop.” I panted, still trying to keep my mind clear, hastily pushing my glasses up.

”Dude, you aren’t even gonna try anything besides this? I had to go ahead and make the next move. Jeez.” Y/N groaned, and leaned back to position herself. She placed her hands on the black skirt, pulling it down to reveal her surprisingly plain undergarments. 

I raised an eyebrow and immediately felt my face heat up, eyes widening. Scratching the back of my head, I looked at her lower half before looking back at her face, standing stupidly naked in the middle of the library. 

“So? Are you gonna do anything or not?” She questioned, and she decided to roll her hips teasingly against the wall.   
  


That did it for me. 

I could feel myself rush forward again, and I grabbed her wrists tightly. I ignored her surprised squeal, and flipped her over so her back was to me, the skirt flouncing at her feet. I moved my hands to her shoulders, and pushed her down onto the desk that was to our right, placing a hand on my member to position myself. 

“Wow, you’re super horny, haha! So, what are you gonna do, Mr. Togami? I’d love to know, haha!” She pulled her underwear down quickly, already obviously knowing the answer.

“Just.... Just take it.” I felt my voice shift to a low growl, and she quickly spread her legs so I could see her aching core. It seemed that she was more eager than I was, if that’s possible. 

Of course, I was still going to have my way.

I’m Byakuya Togami, after all. 

Smirking to myself, I moved my hands to grab both of her wrists in one of them, pinning her against the desk while I moved myself to her entrance. Taking in one deep breath, I closed my eyes. This was really the first time that I’ve done anything like this. 

And of course, I liked it. 

I slowly pushed in, exhaling slowly as I felt herself wrap around me. How was she so tight? How was this possible? How could I be feeling this insanely good? My mind was blown as I kept going deeper until I felt my abdomen press up against her ass, groaning to myself. I felt her own pleasured moans echo throughout the room, and she sounded absolutely marvelous.

”H-How are you so... good?” The question sounded stupid as soon as it left my mouth, but I had to know. How this... woman... could be better than me at anything? Even this? Seriously?

”C-Come on. You’re gonna get upset over that? Just fuck me already, goddamnit.” Her voice sounded lust filled, but slightly annoyed, and she moved herself so I went in and out of her slightly, a shaky moan escaping her hips. 

“Fine.” I growled, and I moved my hands to her hips, gripping onto them so tightly that I thought they would leave a bruise. But I didn’t care. Because right now, I wanted this. And I somehow wanted her. More than anything.

I started off slow at first, my dick slowly traveling inside of her, still appreciating how warm it was. But for some reason, her pleased moans weren’t enough. Why did I want to hear her scream? Call out my name? Only my name?

It was unbelievable how fast I went so quickly, the sound of skin slapping echoing throughout the room, her walls closing around my cock. I moved in and out, each thrust tougher than the last, legs shaking as I fucked her relentlessly. I did my best to keep my voice down, because this was still public. But she was the opposite. 

“Fuck! Jesus christ, y-you’re a lot bigger than I thought! G-God! Haah, d-don’t stop!” Her cries echoed throughout the room, and a darkness spread throughout my body. I wanted to hear more. I wanted to hear her scream. All because of me. 

I sped up more, unable to suppress my own pleasure moans as my cock moved in and out of her tightness, the wet sounds of fluids slapping against us. Her moans grew more broken, and she tried to keep them quiet. But that just got me angry.

Grabbing a fistful of her hair, I lifted her up, bringing my lips to her ear and growling. 

“You’re going to moan. I want to hear you.”   
  


She somehow tightened even more around me, and nodded slightly, obeying me instantly. Damn, that was hot. 

Her moans wrapped around my ears and started to go to screams as I went even faster and faster and faster, still tugging on her hair. That made her moan deeply, so I did it more, and I realized that she probably liked the pain. 

“You like being hurt? Really?” I sneered, and I decided to move my free hand from her hip to her throat, squeezing lightly. “Would you like it if I did this?” 

Her previously confident demeanor had completely disappeared, and her pleased screams rang in my ears as she nodded desperately. “Y-Yes! Fuck!” I could hear her suppressed cries as I choked her, the sound of skin slapping growing quicker and quicker. “God! I’m gonna cum!”

I would be lying if I didn’t feel my own impending release on me, my insides heating up all over again. My eyes rolled to the back of my skull, and I groaned loudly as I buried myself inside her one more time, my cock going all the way in her. And I felt her push herself even deeper into me, screaming as she released over me.

”Byakuya!!! Fuck!”

Her moan echoed throughout the room, and I felt her shake. I could have sworn that she had been crying from pleasure, as I felt tears on my fingers.   
  


She was doing this all because of me. 

She belonged to me. 

“I own you.” 

I rumbled in her ear one more time, hearing her weak cry as I shakily pulled out. I grunted and threw my head back, seeing stars for the second time that day, and this time the heat started to escape my cock. My legs felt like they were on fire, my torso was jelly, and nothing existed except me and her. 

I came on her back, sighing at the sight of her like this. So submissive. So quiet. So completely mine. 

Goddamnit, I liked that a lot. 

I felt myself grow suddenly tired, and I sighed, falling backwards into the chair that had been unoccupied for some time. And then she fell on top of me, giggling shamelessly, her messy body rubbing all over my suit. 

“You’re messing up my clothing, you idiot!” I cried, and pushed her off of me, feeling myself freak as I saw my suit now all stained. This was the undeniable evidence that I had done something with this total.... 

I don’t have an insult for her. 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry. But come on, you can’t deny you liked it, right?” She smirked, her previously submissive self all gone. And I would be lying if I said that I didn’t. 

“It was quite... Pleasurable.” 

“Dude, you fucking choked me. I think you liked it more than I did.” Another strange giggle, and she sat on me again, straddling me. Her underwear was still down and I was still naked below the waist, but I didn’t care. It felt surprisingly nice to just sit there with her, if I’m being honest. 

“Okay, it was good. But if you tell anybody about this, I won’t hesitate to crush you and your entire family when we escape.”

”We?”

Another blush ran across my face, but not from lust. Rather, embarrassment. 

“Or anybody else. Not you. Don’t think I’ve become attracted to you just because I’ve had relations with you just once.”

She smiled, sighed, and leaned in to softly kiss my lips. I felt my whole body tense at the gesture, but I sighed, relaxing myself as I kissed her back. She smelled amazing, and her lips were so soft. And, wow, I could kiss her for all eternity.

”Yeah. You like me. Well, I like you.” Ignoring how compromising we were right now, she leaned her head in to rest it against my shoulder blade, nuzzling into me. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she swung her legs upwards so they were next to my waist, fully straddling me at that point. 

I sighed again. No point in denying. 

“I like you too, Y/N.”

Maybe it’s fine if I’m not great at everything. 


End file.
